Las complicadas cronicas de un Angél
by KevinBlu
Summary: La diferencia entre un error, una tragedia, una bendición y lo mejor que puede haber pasado en tu vida, es tu punto de vista (Remake de una de mis primeras historias)
1. Prologo

_**Prologo:**_

"_Hola… ave bonita…"_

Casi pude escucharlo estremecerse. Encogerse de hombros, intentando esconderse entre sus plumas.

El velo de la oscuridad me escondía de su vista, haciendo mi voz más amenazante de lo que yo había pretendido.

"_¿Q-quien eres?"_

Miedo… eso era lo que sentía en su voz… y era delicioso, tentador, seductor…

Yo era nada más que un espectador, una reclusa en mi mente.

"_Eso depende…"_

Miraba aterrorizada lo que ocurría en el exterior. Impulsado por los instintos de mujer que había reprimido durante años, mi cuerpo se había rebelado contra mi mente… y la había derrotado rotundamente.

"_¿D-depende… depende d-de que?"_

Rogaba a quien sea que la voluntad de ese guacamayo frente a mi fuera más fuerte que la mía.

"_Depende de lo que me respondas… ¿Te gusta lo que ves?"_

Sentí mis piernas moverse, mis alas alzarse, y el velo caer. La luz de la luna se filtró dentro de nuestra prisión, y yo pude verlo.

"_¿Y bien?"_

"_Yo… este… yo… si… ¡Digo no!"_

Me reí… o mejor dicho, mi cuerpo cegado fue quien rio… la clase de risa que te hiela la sangre.

El pobre estaba temblando, hipnotizado por la burda y patética demostración que yo le estaba ofreciendo.

"_Olvidémonos de esto… no tenemos mucho tiempo"_

Por un segundo, o quizás la mera fracción de uno si quiera, me atreví a soñar, a tener esperanza, a creer.

"_¿Eh? ¡Oh, sí! ¡De acuerdo! ¿Tienes un plan para escapar? Estos pernos están un poco oxidados, así que…"_

Me atreví a pensar, tan solo por un momento, que una tregua se había declarado. Que mi cuerpo y mente una vez más eran uno. Que ese terrible error se podía evitar.

"_¿Escapar? Cariño, hay muchas cosas que pienso hacer contigo. Sin embargo, escapar no es una de ellas…"_

Todas mis esperanzas se vinieron abajo.

Mis últimas plegarias se resquebrajaron como antiguos vitrales arrojados contra el piso.

Con un dolor incesante en el alma, hacia lo imposible para tratar de hacer la paz con la idea de los actos por venir.

Una de mis primarias se deslizaba por el pecho de mi compañero.

"_Yo… yo… señorita… me siento… vera… tengo…"_

"_¡Vaya, Vaya…! Al parecer, el gato te ha comido la lengua…"_

"_Yo… no creo…"_

"_¿Ah, no? Entonces, creo que tomare mi oportunidad…"_

Es difícil describir el sabor de un beso, mas creo yo que depende del tipo de beso.

Los besos de amor son dulces, suaves.

Los besos apasionados son fuertes, intoxicantes.

Los besos apurados son casi insulsos, insensibles.

¿Los besos robados? Curiosamente, son los mejores.

Y admito, con suma pena, que el de este guacamayo era delicioso.

"_¡No! ¡Por favor, detente! ¡T-tengo familia!"_

A el autómata que una vez había sido mi cuerpo le importo poco la objeción.

A mi me partió el corazón, porque sabía todos los problemas que sobrevendrían de esto.

"_Nadie lo sabré… relájate, y te aseguro que te divertirás conmigo…"_

El guacamayo esta embriagado por mi esencia, por mi aroma a mujer deseada, buscando una compañía.

El guacamayo sufría mi misma desdicha, siendo prisionero de sí mismo. Su mente había sido recluida, y era solo su cuerpo el que estaba con el mío.

Regreso el beso con la misma hambre que se esperaría de un amante, una compañero secundario, intentando hacer feliz a su ave antes que llegara el otro ignorante.

"_B-buen chico…"_

Nuestras plumas se rozaron y nuestras lenguas bailaron.

Mis alas lo recorrieron entero, y él toco en lugares donde yo jamás había sido tocada.

Lentamente abrió sus patas para mí, extendiendo una invitación que no dude en tomar.

Nos sentimos pecho con pecho y nos intoxicamos de calor. Nuestros cuerpos se unieron en un frenesí salvaje, desesperados por tenerse y no soltarse jamás.

Saciamos todos y cada uno de nuestros deseos carnales en el cuerpo del otro, y más de una vez perdimos el aire.

Esa noche no fue obscura, ni fue clara… fue, en su forma, perfecta.

Y me sentí una basura…

…

…

Pero hoy… tras cinco años… una sonrisa adorna mi cara mientras contemplo las durmientes pruebas de mi pecado.

La luna ya se ha ido, mas no quiero despertarlos.

Hoy es el día en que los llevo a visitarlo.


	2. Alba

"_¿Estamos rodeados?"_

"_Eso parece, señor…"_

"_¿Nos encontramos en inferioridad numérica?"_

"_Si, mi señor…"_

"_¿Nuestra posición es desfavorable?"_

"_Totalmente, señor…"_

"_¿Nuestro poder de fuego no se les compara, no es cierto?"_

"_Ni remotamente, señor…"_

"_Entonces… esto es un suicidio… no tenemos ni la mínima chance de sobrevivir"_

"_Está totalmente en lo correcto, mi señor… sin mencionar que, con suerte, tenemos algunos minutos antes de que el infierno se desate aquí…"_

"_Siendo ese el caso, pregunto yo cabo… ¿Qué es lo que estamos esperando para atacar?"_

"_Su orden, señor. Diga la palabra"_

Tnt. Sasha Baryshnikov – conversación con un cabo desconocido.  
AA - Guardia de Infantería apostada en la central nuclear de Chernóbil.  
Cuadragésimo tercer regimiento – Compañía Avispa.

**(- - -)**

**Capítulo 1: Alba**

En esa tarde de domingo el aire olía a felicidad… aunque no sabría decir exactamente a que huele la felicidad… o tal vez estaba muy ocupado en mis pensamientos como para darme cuenta. Estaba muy nervioso, como siempre, como cada domingo en quincena. Perla se había ido, sí, pero eso no garantizaba que no podía volver antes de tiempo.

Sentado en el borde de mi nido, esperaba impacientemente con un sentimiento algo ambiguo en mi corazón. Por un lado, no podía esperar más para ver a mis pequeños, esos ángeles azules que me daban la fuerza y la alegría que necesitaba para enfrentar cada día a día hasta poder volver a verlos. Por el otro, mientras más se acercaba la hora de nuestro encuentro, más miedo sentía y mayor era mi deseo de que el día terminara.

Amo a mi familia, más que a nada es este mundo, más que a mí mismo incluso, es por eso que no puedo ignorarla… a ningún miembro de ella.

El sol se encontraba en el centro del cielo, señalando el medio dia. Solté un suspiro de alivio cuando mis ojos se posaron en una característica figura en el cielo, que pronto se volvieron dos, y poco después cuatro. Tres pequeñas aves siendo escoltadas por una más grande detrás de ellas.

Sentí mi garganta cerrarse y las características "maripositas" en mi estómago tan pronto como distinguí bien a su escolta.

Stella era hermosa, de eso no había duda. Cualquiera que la viera me diría que era, a excepción de su característica cola en V, una copia casi exacta de Perla. Yo no lo sentía así.

Tanto en tierra como en el aire, Stella se movía con porte insumiso y trasmitía un aura de autoridad que hacía difícil mirarla sin agachar la cabeza en señal de respeto. Una característica conservada de su pasado, ¿Quizás? Sus hermosos ojos naranjas, casi rojos, demostraban la sabiduría de sus años, como también su inocencia y carencia de maldad. Ella era tranquila, sociable y muy confiada, alguien que amaba con devoción a quien tuviera el valor para mostrarle cariño verdadero. El solo hecho de tenerla cerca podía sacarte una sonrisa. Sabía defenderse, y lo hacía muy bien, pero siempre esperaba a conocer bien las intenciones de los que la rodeaban. Sabía juzgar a las aves y ver debajo de su piel antes de tomar una postura.

Perla, por debajo de su vanagloriada armadura, era una impulsiva ave, nerviosa y llena de dudas que recurría a la violencia cuando la situación empezaba a pintar en su contra. Al igual que Stella, ella había sufrido mucho en el pasado. A diferencia de Stella, Perla nunca lo supero y se revolcaba constantemente en las ofensas cometidas hacia ella. Mantenía un odio inexplicable hacia todo lo que no entendía. Humanos, otras aves, animales… para ella todos eran sus enemigos. Era fría con los nuevos conocidos y siempre encontraba defectos en los viejos.

No me malentiendan. Perla es dulce y cariñosa una vez que logras su confianza, pero el problema es que nunca es posible confiar plenamente en ella. Es muy cerrada y nunca habla de sus problemas, y cuando decide hacerlo, ya es muy tarde para solucionarlo. Es valiente y decidida, pero al punto de ser insensata. Cree que puede sacarle el pecho a todos y salir ganando, y las cosas no son así. No puede. Necesita ayuda a veces, pero jamás la pide ni la acepta cuando se le ofrece.

A veces… a veces siento que Perla y yo no congeniamos. Me gustaría que fuera más abierta conmigo, que me hablara, que me confiara sus secretos, que aceptara mi ayuda… siento que no confía en mí. Que me quiere, pero no me ama… que me considera "otra más de esas aves", solo que una poco más cercana. Que para ella soy un premio, un botín a proteger en vez del compañero fiel y caritativo que pretendo ser… aun cuando mi cualidad de "fiel" sea un tanto hipócrita.

¿Saben? Mi situación con Perla en cierta forma me recuerda a las historias de amas de casa humanas maltratadas, no física, sino psicológicamente. En nuestra situación, claro, yo soy el ama de casa. Me duele mucho la indiferencia que Perla muestra hacia mi después de todo el tiempo y cosas que hemos pasado juntos; sin embargo, no me es posible siquiera intentar pensar en vivir sin ella. La quiero demasiado, no me importa lo que haga o como se comporte hacia mi.

Lo que es más, mientras más tiempo pasa, siento que Perla me aleja más de ella… y eso me acerca más a Stella.

Esa clase de pensamientos es peligrosa.

Pero, tal vez estoy exigiendo demasiado de mi compañera. Después de todo, Stella es un ave formada y forjada a través de sucesos lamentables que la han convertido en lo que es ahora. Por el otro lado, Perla es tan solo una chica. Al igual que yo, recién está aprendiendo lo que significa el vivir. La amo, y tengo confianza que con el tiempo se abrirá más conmigo y podre acercarme más a ella.

Mi química especial con Stella puede deberse a que ambos teníamos compañeros humanos de los cuales dependíamos y en los cuales confiábamos. La mayor parte de nuestras vidas las pasamos con ellos y por eso hemos adoptado sus mejores valores, a la vez que aprendimos sus peores cualidades y sus respectivas consecuencias en las personas que los rodeaban. Tales consecuencias habían sido más graves en el caso del compañero de Stella, por supuesto. Pero ambos habíamos aprendido las morelejas más allá de la gravedad de las lecciones.

La pobre Perla solo había alcanzado a conocer el lado malo de los humanos. Lo que es peor aún, experimentado el lado malo de ellos en primera persona. Es injusto de mí esperar que un único gesto de amabilidad por parte de la humanidad borrara todas las cicatrices, por lo que la entiendo. Sin embargo, una vez más, me gustaría que confiara en mi un poco más y me dejara acercarla al lado amable de los humanos… en mi caso personal, ejemplificado por Linda.

No me importan sus defectos ni sus virtudes, en realidad. Amo a Perla… mas que a nada ni nadie en este mundo, existente o por existir.

En increíble la cantidad de cosas que pasan por la mente de uno en tan poco tiempo… sin embargo, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando los tres pequeños se estrellaron en mí a toda velocidad. Caí hacia atrás sobre mi espalda, la fuerza del impacto arrastrándome unos centímetros hacia adentro, y fui asaltado con una lluvia de cosquillas, saltos y golpes juguetones.

Los escuchaba a los tres reír, tan felices… tan ignorantes… y eso me hizo feliz. Los rodee a los tres con mis alas, apretándolos contra mi pecho. Podía sentir el calor de sus plumas, el latir de sus pequeños corazones; y ellos seguramente podían sentir el mío.

Al principio se resistieron, pensando que era parte del juego, pero pronto comprendieron que mi abrazo era genuino y se entregaron a él. Nos sostuvimos el uno al otro en silencio por varios segundos, agradeciendo en silencio al destino que nos había permitido reunirnos nuevamente. Después de todos mis nervios e inseguridades, esta era lo mejor que me podía pasar.

"T-te extrañe, papa…" Soltó en susurro una de mis pequeños, casi al borde de las lágrimas, tanto ella como yo "Te extrañe mucho…" Bese su frente y descanse mi cabeza sobre la de ella.

"Yo también, cariño… yo también… a todos…" No sabía si podría contener mis lágrimas mucho más, pero afortunadamente no tuve que hacerlo. Casi en el momento mismo que tales palabras dejaron mi pico, pude sentir el aleteo de la cuarta ave finalmente aterrizando.

"Niños, dejen a su padre tranquilo…" La calmada voz de Stella exaltaba esa autoridad característica de ella, pero con el cariño reservado para unos pocos.

Los pequeños me soltaron, pero no podría decir que estaban contentos con la idea, y se hicieron a un lado. Me incorpore y mi mirada se encontró con la de Stella en una pequeña reunión que pareció durar siglos. Le ofrecí una sonrisa, pero inmediatamente ella bajo su mirada.

"Stella…" No estoy seguro si lo dije o lo susurre.

"H-hola, Blu…" La duda era evidente en su voz. El hecho de que ella no se atrevía a devolverme la mirada lo hacía más claro.

El silencio que sobrevino lo calificaría como incómodo. Los pequeños nos observaban sentados contra la pared, mientras que Stella encontraba las vetas de la madera del piso más interesantes que yo. Se sentía incomoda, indecisa… y cuando note el leve rubor que comenzaba a notarse a través de sus plumas, tuve una buena idea de la razón.

Abrí mis alas, invitándola, y estoy seguro que también el rojo de mis mejillas se notaba a través de mis plumas.

"Tienes permiso si es eso lo que deseas" Le dije.

Su cabeza continuaba baja, pero sus ojos se enfocaron en mi, a la vez que una pequeña sonrisa comenzaba a adornar su cara. Sus pasos fueron lentos y con mucha indecisión, pero finalmente me tuvo frente a ella y no dudo en rodearme con sus alas. Yo reciproque el gesto.

El calor de Stella siempre me resultaba extraño, muy diferente al de los pequeños o al de Perla… eso no significa que no me guste sentirlo. Su pecho contra el mío, su respiración en mi hombro, sus alas en mi espalda… no se… es complicado de explicar.

"¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes dos, tortolitos! Consíganse un motel o algo. Hay niños presentes, ¿Lo sabían?"

Sentí como Stella reía contra mi cuello, y yo no puede evitar hacer lo mismo. La solté y camine a saludar al tucán cruzado de alas que me esperaba en mi entrada.

"Rafael, jodiendo buenos momentos desde que tengo memoria" Comente, ofreciendo mi ala en puño, la cual el choco con la suya.

"Es mejor que lo haga yo, Irmão, y no otros ajenos a tu… situación" Pude sentir el cuidado con el cual eligió sus palabras. Con cuidado o sin él, Rafael tenía razón "No te imaginas por lo que hemos pasado Eva y yo para mantener esto en secreto" Su conversación en voz baja no presagiaba nada bueno. Voltee brevemente para verificar que Stella no estuviera oyendo, y regrese mi atención hacia él una vez confirmado esto.

"No, no puedo ni imaginarme. Solo necesito que aguantes un poco más. Solucionare esto pronto, te lo juro"

"He recurrido a cada amigo y cobrado cada favor que me quedaba, Blu. Ya no puedo hacer mucho más por ti ni por ellos. Mi círculo de conocidos de confianza no es tan grande, y cinco años es mucho tiempo para mantener escondida una familia entera. De ahora en adelante, es mera cuestión de tiempo"

"Lo se, lo se, lo se… solo… un poco más, ¿Ok? Encontrare una forma de arreglar esto…"

"Aun no entiendo, Irmão, porque no simplemente te confiesas ante Perla. Ella entenderá, todos cometemos errores. Hasta yo. Créeme, en especial yo... eso me recuerda una historia algo graciosa cuando…" Se que sonara malo de mi parte pero, simplemente, no estaba de humor para recibir ni un sermón ni una historia de Rafael donde el cincuenta por ciento de los hechos eran inventados, y otro cuarenta, mentira.

"Dime, Rafael, ¿Alguna vez engañaste a tu esposa con uno de esos _errores_?" Mi pregunta era brutalmente retorica; yo sabía que no.

"B-bueno, y-yo…" Ah… el delicioso tartamudeo de alguien que acaba de perder una discusión.

"Pero no termino ahí, ¿Sino que el fruto de esa traición fue el accidental embarazo del _error?_"

"Y-yo…."

"Y no solo eso, ¿Sino que le presentaste ese _error _junto con los nuevos pequeños a tu familia y ya? ¿No pasó nada? ¿Siguieron juntos y felices?"

Suspiro…

Punto hecho…

"Está bien… aún tengo algunos conocidos, veré como arreglo esto… procura arreglar esto pronto"

"Gracias amigo. No te imaginas lo que significa esto para…"

"¿Papá…?" Una pequeña voz desvió nuestra atención. Me di vuelta, bajando la mirada y encontrando a la pequeña Mina a mis pies. Pequeña, azul marino, ojos verdes.

La mirada de preocupación en la cara de Stella me confundía. Parecía lista para saltar encima de nuestra hija y recibir en su lugar un aparentemente inevitable golpe de un enemigo invisible.

¿O quizás era miedo? Miedo de lo que Mina quería decir, o quizás miedo de lo que yo podía responder. Supongo que tenía motivos para sentirse así. Nuestra relación es complicada, pero siempre hemos sido muy abiertos el uno con el otro. Aun así, hay temas que hemos acordado no tocar. Heridas abiertas en las cuales se les hecha sal cada vez que surgen…

Mina estaba a punto de meterse de lleno en una.

"¿Por qué mamá vive sola y tu compartes tu nido con esa otra chica? ¿Por qué tú y mamá no viven juntos como los demás padres?"

No estoy seguro, sinceramente, si mi corazón se detuvo en seco y morí durante algunos segundos debido al shock de la pregunta, o si empezó a latir cientos de veces más rápido de lo que estaba haciendo, transformando sus pulsos uniformes en una invariable secuencia lineal de sonido, volviendo imposible distinguir un latido de otro.

Tiene poca relevancia, supongo.

A simple vista, a Stella le ocurrió lo mismo o algo parecido. Su pecho dejo de expandirse por un par de extenuantes segundos. Por ese tiempo temí que fuera a desmayarse, y me sentí tentado a estirar mis alas hacia su dirección. Sin embargo, resistí tal impulso… después de todo, yo me encontraba considerando sobre qué lado de mi cuerpo caer cuando por fin cedieran mis piernas debido a la falta de oxígeno. Ella lentamente consiguió volver en sí.

"Mi amor… ya hemos hablado sobre esto…" La voz de la pobre guacamaya se quebraba en cada palabra, casi como si pronunciar cada una quemara como el ácido.

"Pero…"

"¡Silencio!" Corto Stella. Tal vez no haya sido tan fuerte como nos pareció, o quizás las palabras si habían dejado su pico con un poco más de intensidad de la pretendida, pero fue lo suficientemente notorio como para atraer nuestra atención.

Rafael miraba desde una relativa distancia, con cara de incrédulo y sorprendido. No sería errado asumir que, al presenciar tal rápido cambio en la calmada Stella, yo estaría compartiendo con él tal expresión.

Los pequeños se encogieron de hombros rápidamente y desviaron su mirada, optando conseguir más seguridad en el calor que les proporcionaba el grupo. Se acercaron el uno al otro y agacharon la cabeza, esperando algún asalto o castigo por parte de Stella.

Tal cosa nunca pasaría mientras yo estuviera presente, y ella lo sabía.

Sin embargo, en vez de continuar, Stella se giró hacia a mí y…

Un momento…

"_Oh, no…"_

Mirada al suelo…

Suspiro…

Ojos cerrados…

Alas frotándose una a la otra…

"_¡Oh, no!" _

""Blu, tenemos que hablar…"

"_¿¡Ahora que hice!?"_

"… a solas… si es posible" Agrego apenas audible. Mire a Rafael, y al parecer él ya había captado el mensaje puesto que estaba guiando a los niños al exterior. Si tuviera que describir la cara de mi amigo, diría que era una que secretamente decía _"suerte" _y _"la vas a necesitar"_

Seguí con mis ojos al tucán hasta que dejo el nido, para luego devolverlos hacia Stella. Los suyos me esperaban, expectantes, nerviosos, asustados y, extrañamente, también ansiosos.

Pensé en preguntarle directamente lo que le pasaba, pero rápidamente deseche la idea. Si fuera algo de poca importancia, no habría hecho salir a los niños; si fuera algo tan fácil de decir, ya lo hubiera hecho.

"B-Blu… y-y-y…" Su pio se abría y cerraba, pero casi ningún sonido escapaba de él. La pobre guacamaya parecía estar intentando contener sus lágrimas.

Mis alas encontraron un camino hacia sus hombros, posándose sobre ellos. Ella casi salta del susto cuando hicieron contacto, pero al darse cuenta que era yo, se relajó inmediatamente. Bueno, no se "relajó" en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero por lo menos empezó a respirar con normalidad y sus lágrimas desaparecieron.

"Debes irte… ¿Verdad?" Sabía que eso pasaría tarde o temprano, pero de alguna forma intentaba convencerme de que no era verdad. Stella perteneció a esa organización, por supuesto que se daría cuenta. No haberlo pensado yo antes era un insulto hacia ella y todo su ser.

"Si, Blu…"

Por supuesto que se daría cuenta el enorme esfuerzo de Rafael.

Por supuesto que supondría el enorme riesgo que ambos corríamos.

Por supuesto que averiguaría que ya no podíamos protegerla.

Por supuesto que tendría, a estas alturas, otro lugar para habitar de ser necesario.

Por supuesto que estaría temerosa de que Perla la encontrara y lastimara a los pequeños.

Por supuesto que se los llevaría lejos para protegerlos…

Lejos de todo…

Lejos de mi…

**(- - -)**

**Pues, joder! Por fin puedo publicar algo! XD**

**En fin, aquí tienen algo por si quieren leer. ¿No entendieron? Pues mejor :D esa era la intención.**

**¿Qué mierda es la frase de arriba? No se… creo que las usare de manera de introducción. Algunas darán alguna vaga idea de lo que se va a tratar, otras solo serán para redondear el número de palabras XD**

**Bueno, nada que decir, me despido.**

**Nos leeremos luego ;)**

**KevinBlu**


End file.
